


A Soul’s Song

by LemonLoveHeart



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Everyone but Kravitz and Taako are barely mentioned, F/M, Inspired by Music, M/M, MAJOR TAZ BALANCE SPOILERS, Minor Barry Bluejeans/Lup, bard!kravitz, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 23:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17887496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonLoveHeart/pseuds/LemonLoveHeart
Summary: Taako hears music more often than not.





	A Soul’s Song

**Author's Note:**

> this was written in an inspirational fury at 1 in the morning

A neat thing Taako didn’t realize until after the Day of Story and Song is that Kravitz is a bard. 

 

And it’s… super cute.

 

Ninety percent of the bards you meet are just… nuisances. There’s simply no other way to describe them. Save for Johann, Taako had never met a single cool bard.

 

And then came Kravitz. Kravitz, after he moves in with Taako, Lup, and Barry in their huge house, fills the house with music. Sure, Lup and Barry occasionally dabbled on the piano and a spectral violin, but… every night before dinner, Kravitz is tickling the ivories, simply just having fun with it.

 

He plays opera music for Davenport to sing along to when the captain returns from sailing trips.

 

He plays jaunty tavern music for Magnus, which excites both the carpenter and his dogs.

 

He plays a four-hand duet with Barry while Lup floats in a manner that can be considered dancing.

 

He plays hymns for Merle, Mavis, and Mookie, and eventually concedes to let Mavis teach him some modern songs or attempts to teach Mookie how to play.

 

He plays classical music for Angus, or occasionally asks Taako’s protegé to read aloud from whatever novel he’s reading, and the minstrel does his best to give backing music.

 

He plays soft for Taako, and usually doesn’t play for very long before his lover slumps over his back and pulls him to the dinner table.

 

But Taako doesn’t notice something strange about Kravitz until a few months into the rebuilding year.

 

In the quiet of their bedroom, Taako always hears music. It’s the  [ same song every night ](https://open.spotify.com/track/1LbK1c8pweMzXfqSg5CYHP?context=spotify%3Auser%3Ahozierb%3Aplaylist%3A3WSBJIcsTqmrvPuDUj6ri9&si=06jc_eHjR8i_YSl5EGsytg) , a simply song that somehow resonates deeply with him. He loves this song and doesn’t know a thing about it. He catches himself humming the song while he cooks and no matter what strange looks he gets, he can never quite get it out of his head.

 

This earworm culminates to one evening where Taako groans into Kravitz’ chest, “God. I think Lup and Barry have an obsession with that song.”

 

“What are you talking about, love?”

 

“The music! The song! I hear it every night, save for days when they’re away for work with you.”

 

Kravitz is silent for a beat. 

 

“Babe, they’re in the Astral plane today, catching up on paperwork.”

 

Taako is silent for a beat.

 

“Huh. Maybe I’m just going insane.” He huffs softly.

 

The music  _ spikes,  _ in a sharp accented note that crescendos even louder, loud enough for Taako to recoil and cover his ears, screwing his eyes shut tight. It gets louder and louder until… it stops.

 

Taako opens his eyes and Kravitz is gone, leaving black raven feathers in their bed. “Krav?” He calls quietly, already missing his boyfriend.

 

Suddenly, Kravitz is back, and so is the music. 

 

“Wait!” Taako holds out a hand, stopping Kravitz in his movements to scoop up the raven feathers. Taako pounces on him, straddling his waist as he presses his ear to his chest.

 

There’s the music, loud and clear. It’s so rich and beautiful, and it seems to add more depth as Taako keeps listening like this. The beats fall heavier. The melody hits the highs notes sweeter and the low notes harder. The song is for him, it feels like.

 

“Why does your chest play music, bubs?” Taako whispers, trying to look up at Kravitz looking down at him. “Oh, um, that’s my soul’s song. I didn’t think you could hear it.” He looks sheepish.

 

“Woah! Soul’s song?”

 

“Well yeah. I’m a bard and my last words weren’t words at all. I died with a Raven Queen hymn on my lips, so I think that’s why she chose me to be an emissary.”

 

“Oh. Well then why can I hear it?”

 

Kravitz looks even more sheepish. “I think it may just be because I love you so much, dear.”

 

Taako rolls his eyes, unable to hide his blush, “Yeah yeah, what’s the real answer?”

 

“That is the real answer, sweets. It doesn’t happen very often but those that mean a lot to a bard can hear their soul song.”

 

“Oh! I… I don’t know if that’s true, but I don’t know enough about bards to disprove it,” He smiles, removing himself from Kravitz’ chest to press his cheek to his neck. “I care about you too, babe.”

 

“I’m very glad for that.” Kravitz smiles and presses a kiss to Taako’s forehead. Taako starts to hum along to Kravitz’ song and eventually Kravitz joins him, his fingers tapping out the rhythm on Taako’s hip.

 

And it’s… super cute.


End file.
